This proposal is designed to identify molecules, which may represent the macrophage's equivalent of the panoply of endogenous antibiotic polypeptides that exists in neutrophils. Primary reliance will be placed on a porcine AM model which affords large numbers of pure AM for classical biochemical characterization. In parallel with these studies, we will use micro-chemical techniques to identify the principal antimicrobial components of human and rat AMs.